Prise de conscience
by Castle-BB156-Bones
Summary: Une fiction situé apres le 6x09 , Brennan qui est empoisonée et qui devient mourante , Booth realisera -t-il ses sentiments a temps ?
1. Eloignement

_Eloignement_

_Le docteur Brennan était dans son bureau perdue dans ses pensées qui pour ne pas changer se dirigeait vers l'Agent Seeley Booth , 3 jours s'étaient passés depuis l'épisode de la voiture , depuis ce moment-là , elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui , cela faisait donc 3 jours qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas quitté l'Institut Jefferson , elle avait travaillé sans relâche depuis cette nuit ou elle avait annoncé a son partenaire qu'elle l'aimait , évidemment elle ne l'avait pas dit aussi explicitement mais elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle regrettait de l'avoir repoussé l'année passée mais comme elle s'en était doutée il l'avait repoussée , elle savait quand lui révélant ces sentiments il n'allait pas quitté Hannah pour elle mais il fallait qu'elle lui dise comme ca , cela ne lui pesait plus sur la conscience , évidemment qu'elle avait souffert quand elle l'avait repoussé et elle en souffrait toujours mais que pouvait-elle bien y faire , il avait Hannah maintenant et il était heureux alors elle devait l'oublier , c'est des pas dans le couloir qui la ramena a la réalité , les pas qu'elle reconnut comme étant ceux de son partenaire , en effet quelques secondes plus tard il apparaissait sur le seuil de sa porte vêtu de son costume noir , elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu c'est seulement lorsqu'il l'interpella qu'elle daigna le regarder . Elle voulait prendre ses distances avec lui , comme ca se serait plus facile de l'oublier et surtout ca ne la feras pas trop souffrir non plus___

_Booth :__Bones , nous avons un corps__  
__Brennan :__Très bien , je prends mes affaires et j'arrive___

_Le trajet vers la scène de crime se fit dans le silence , ce qui ne déplaisait pas a Brennan vu qu'elle ne voulait lui parler que du travail . Arrivés là-bas , Brennan sortit rapidement de la voiture et se dirigea vers le corps Booth a ses talons , elle s'accroupit___

_Booth :__Alors , Bones qu'est ce qu'on a ?__  
__Brennan :__Homme , entre 30 a 40 ans , fracture du radius , et il a 4 cotes cassées , je dirais qu'il a reçu 1 coup de couteau si je prends note de la marque sur la 3ieme cote , j'en saurai plus a l'institut__  
__Booth :__(s'adressant aux agents présents) Allez les gars , vous emballez ca svp___

_Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture , alors que cela fessait 5 min qu'il était sur le chemin , Booth engagea la conversation___

_Booth :__Euh ... Bones pour l'autre soir ... je ...___

_Elle le coupa , il ne devait pas continuer___

_Brennan :__Booth , oubliez tout ce que j'ai dit cette nuit-là d'accord , cela fessait 3 jours que je n'avais pas dormi et ...___

_Il se retourna vers elle , d'un air agressif___

_Booth :__Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous regrettez ce que vous m'avez dit ?__  
__Brennan :__Ecoutez Booth , oubliez tout ca et vivez votre histoire avec Hannah , d'accord ?___

_Bien sur que non elle ne regrettait rien mais tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est qu'il arrête d'en parler et qu'il vive son histoire avec Hannah mais il ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille vu qu'il relança le sujet___

_Booth :__Attendez , i jours vous étiez là en train de pleurer en me déclarant vos sentiments , je suis mal depuis des jours parce que je vous ai fait du mal et maintenant vous me dites d'oublier ?__  
__Brennan :__Soyez heureux avec Hannah et laisser moi tranquille , ok ?___

_Il ne répondit pas , quand Brennan vu qu'il était arrivé , elle se dépêcha de sortir du véhicule et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'institut___

_Alors suite ou pas !_


	2. Sacrifice

_Sacrifice_

_Il ne répondit pas , quand Brennan vu qu'il était arrivé , elle se_

_dépêcha de sortir du véhicule et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'institut._

_Il la suivit furieux , quand ils arrivèrent à l'institut , Brennan fit semblant de rien tandis que Booth lui attendait de pouvoir lui parler ._

_Le corps était arrivé et était dans la salle d'autopsie de Camille , il y avait toujours de la chair sur le corps , Brennan se dépêcha sur celui-ci pour éviter une énième dispute avec Booth_

_Alors qu'elle examinait le corps , elle remarqua une odeur étrange elle se rapprocha et huma le corps , elle sentit une sorte de poudre se faufiler dans son nez , elle fit ce qu'elle semblait juste_

_Brennan :__Booth_

_Booth :__Oui docteur Brennan_

_Elle voulut lui faire une remarque mais elle n'avait pas le temps alors elle fit semblant de rien_

_Brennan : __Pouvez-vous aller chercher Hodgins , svp ?_

_Il ne répondit pas et se dirigea en dehors de la pièce , il passa à peine la porte que l'alarme biologique se déclencha , il se retourna pour demander ce qui se passait à Brennan mais dès qu'il tourna la tête les portes se refermèrent et Brennan s'écroula au sol , en ayant des convulsions_

_Il se dirigea vers les portes en tapant dessus espérant les ouvrir . _

_Booth :__(complètement paniqué) BONES ! _

_Alors suite ou pas !?_

_ heureuse chez moi__  
__Stevens :__Selon la loi , vous n'avez aucun droit sur elle , elle doit donc m'accompagnez___

_Alors suite ou pas !?_


	3. Inquietude

Inquietude

_L'alarme biologique se déclencha , il se retourna pour demander ce qui se passait à Brennan mais dès qu'il tourna la tête les portes se refermèrent et Brennan s'écroula au sol , en ayant des convulsions_

_Il se dirigea vers les portes en tapant dessus espérant les ouvrir ._

_Booth :__ (complètement paniqué) BONES !_

_Il resta devant la porte durant de longues a la regarder impuissant, ce n'est que quand les ambulanciers avec des combinaisons arrivèrent qu'il dut s'écarter_

_Arrivés a l'hôpital_

_Ils étaient tous dans la salle d'attente , Booth était assis regardant ses mains complètement immobile , ce n'est que quand le médecin dit le nom de sa partenaire qu'il se releva_

_Docteur :__ Temperance Brennan ?_

Booth :Oui

_Docteur :__Vous êtes de la famille ?_

_Booth :__Je suis son coéquipier , svp dites comment elle va ?_

Docteur :Eh bien pas très bien , elle a fait un arrêt , a été prise de convulsions assez longtemps cependant son état s'est amélioré , pour l'instant nous l'avons mis sous assistance respiratoire mais des qu'elle se réveillera nous pourrons lui enlever

Booth :Est ce qu'on peut la voir ?

_Docteur :__Oui mais une personne a la fois_

_Il se retourna vers les fouines et lut dans leurs regards qu'il pouvait y aller_

_Hodgins :__ Je vais au labo pour analyser ce truc et essayer de trouver un antidote_

_Angela :__ Je passerais plus tard_

_Camille :__ On sera plus utile au Jefferson_

_Il acquiesça et se dirigea vers sa chambre_

_Quand il arriva , il resta quelques instants sur le pas de la porte , sa partenaire , une femme si forte se retrouvait prisonnière de son corps Elle avait les deux bras de chaque cote de son corps et avait un tube dans la bouche , il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit délicatement la main . Il resta de longues minutes a la regarder sans un mot puis il sentit son portable vibrer et sortit dans le couloir pour répondre mais en restant tout prés de la chambre de sa partenaire_

Booth :Booth

_?:__ Agent Booth , ca fait plaisir de vous entendre_

_Booth :__Qui êtes vous ?_

_?:__ Ca fait quoi de voir sa partenaire comme ca et encore ce n'est que le debut_

Booth :Que voulez vous dire ?

_?:__ Que ferez vous quand elle va se mettre a cracher du sang ou bien quand elle souffrira tellement qu'elle ne pourra s'empêcher de crier et de vous demandez de l'abattre_

Booth :Ecoutez moi bien , elle va s'en sortir car je vais vous retrouver et je lui donnerais l'antidote

_? :__ Qui vous dit qu'il y en un , agent Booth ?_

_Booth :__Un homme aussi futé que vous ne peut pas prendre le risque de se faire empoissonner_

_? :__ Profitez bien de vos derniers instants avec le Docteur Brennan_

_Et il raccrocha_

_Booth sonna au FBI pour leur demander d'essayer de tracer l'appel puis il retourna dans la chambre , il lui prit la main et c'est la qu'il sentit un légère pression , il la regarda et vit ses yeux papillonnes_

Booth :Bones ?

_Elle tourna la tête vers lui et voulut parler mais le tube l'en empêcha_

_Booth :__Attendez je vais appeler le médecin_

_Docteur :__Docteur Brennan , je vais enlever le tube vous allez devoir tousser , d'accord ?_

_Elle acquiesça et s'exécuta_

Booth :Comment allez vous ?

_Brennan :__ (voix rauque) Fatiguée_

Docteur :Vos constantes sont normales

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'elle se pencha vers le sol et vomit , Booth se dirigea vers le docteur et vit que ce n'était pas normal car ce qui sortait de sa bouche était du sang , il se retourna vers le médecin , horrifie_

_Alors suite ou pas !?_


	4. Dilemme

**Dilemme**

_**Elle n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'elle se pencha vers le sol et vomit , Booth se dirigea vers le docteur et vit que ce n'était pas normal car ce qui sortait de sa bouche était du sang , il se retourna vers le médecin , horrifie . Quelques minutes plus tard , Brennan était couchée dans son lit et Booth était dans la chaise a coté dans le lit personne ne parlait , ils regardaient la tv , Booth ne faisait que la regarder car il n'écoutait pas un mot , en effet il était très inquiet pour sa partenaire , cet homme lui avait dit qu'elle cracherait du sang et ca s'était passe , la prochaine étape serait la souffrance , ce qui ne le rassura guère Il sentit son gsm vibre , il regarda l'expéditeur et vit que c'était Hannah qui l'appelait , il déclina l'appel , il lui sonnerait quand Brennan sera endormie , il s'excusa et sortit de la pièce pour sonne a l'institut pour voir si les nouvelles étaient bonnes , malheureusement Hodgins travaillait depuis ce matin et n'avait toujours rien trouve , il raccrocha et soupira Il resta dans le couloir ce n'est que quand il entendit des cris et des pleurs qu'il sortit de sa transe , cela venait de la chambre de sa partenaire, quand il arriva il vit des médecins et des infermières tentant de retenir Brennan qui se débattait , elle criait et pleurait en même temps**__**  
**____**  
**__**Docteur :**__** Docteur Brennan , il faut vous calmez**__**  
**__**Brennan :**__** CA FAIT TELLEMENT MAL**__**  
**____**  
**__**Le médecin se tourna vers le monitoring qui commença a s'agiter , et Booth compris que plus elle s'énervait , plus son coeur battait vite et apparemment ce n'était pas bon , ce que le médecin confirma quelques minutes plus tard**__**  
**____**  
**__**Docteur :**__** Docteur Brennan , votre coeur bat trop vite , il va s'arrêter si vous ne vous calmez pas**__**  
**____**  
**__**Booth se dirigea vers elle , la souleva , se mit derrière elle , et l'encercla de ses bras , elle se débattit encore et il la serra plus fort , il lui murmura des paroles rassurantes a son oreille**__**  
**____**  
**____**Booth**__** Bones , il faut vous calmez d'accord , sinon vous allez faire un arrêt , je sais que ca fait mal mais vous ne faites qu'aggraver votre état , allais calmez-vous ... voilà c'est ca**__**  
**____**  
**__**Le monitoring se calma , le médecin lui donna de la morphine et sortit de la piece , au bout d'une demi heure , Brennan s'endormit bercée par la respiration de son partenaire , elle grimaca plusieurs fois durant son sommeil et s'agita quelques fois durant lesquels Booth était pour la calmer . Quand il vit qu'elle semblait plus ou moins calmée , il se degagea pour sortir prendre un cafe , quand il eut fini , il se redirigea vers sa chambre alors qu'il allait rentre**__**  
**____**  
**__**? :**__** Seeley**__**  
**____**  
**__**Il vit alors Hannah se diriger vers lui en courant , des qu'elle arriva a sa hauteur , elle l'embrassa , il ne repondit au baiser et pourtant Hannah ne le remarqua pas**__**  
**____**  
**__**Hannah :**__** J'ai appris pour Temperance , comment va-t-elle ?**__**  
**______**Booth**__** Elle a faillit faire une crise cardiaque tantôt mais pour l'instant son etat s'est stabilisé et elle dort  
**__**Hannah :**__** Tant mieux (sourire) on peut rentre dormir un peu alors**__**  
**____**Booth**__** Non , je dois reste ici**__**  
**__**Hannah :**__** (ironique) Tu peux rentre a la maison te changer et dormir un peu , elle va pas s'envoler**__**  
**______**Booth**__** (irrité) Hannah , je ne vais pas laisser ma partenaire mourante seule , elle a besoin de moi  
**__**Hannah :**__** Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi Seeley , je suis ta petite amie , elle n'est que ta partenaire**__**  
**____**Booth**__** (énervé) Elle n'est pas que ma partenaire , d'accord , elle est aussi ma meilleure amie et il est hors de question que je la laisse seule**__**  
**____**  
**__**Il se redirigea vers la porte , s'apprêtant a l'ouvrir**__**  
**____**  
**__**Hannah :**__** Seeley , je te jure que si tu rentres dans cette chambre c'est finit entre nous**__**  
**____**Booth**__** Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien a nous dire dans ce cas , au revoir Hannah**__**  
**____**  
**__**Il rentra dans la chambre et ferma la porte , il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire lorsqu'il vit que sa partenaire n'avait pas change de position , il se rapprocha du lit , et se rallongea tout prés d'elle , il ne put s'endormir que lorsque Brennan vint se blottir contre lui**__**  
**____**  
**__**Alors suite ou pas !?**__**  
**_


	5. Explication

_**Expliquation**_

_Booth était éveillé mais profitait du moment ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une présence dans la pièce qu'il ouvrit les yeux et vit le docteur Menis _

_Docteur : __Agent Booth , puis-je vous parler ?_  
_Booth :__(inquiet) Oui bien sur _

_Ils sortirent de la pièce pour ne pas réveiller Brennan _

_Docteur :__L'état du docteur Brennan n'est pas très bon signe, nous avons fait des analyses de sang hier et nous avons reçu les résultats _  
_Booth :__Et ?_  
_Docteur :__Ils ne sont pas bon du tout, le poison voyage dans tout son organisme car il est dans son sang , ce qui veut dire qu'au moment ou il attendra les organes vitaux , le sang contaminé qui doit normalement être drainé par le cœur va le contaminer et le cœur s'arrêtera et elle mourra _  
_Booth :__Vous ne pouvez rien faire , je sais pas moi lui mettre du sang sain ou ..._  
_Docteur :__Je suis désolé mais cela ne changera rien il le contaminera de toute façon et nous avons pas assez de sang pour elle _  
_Booth :__Combien de temps est ce qu'il lui reste ? (larmes aux yeux) _  
_Docteur :__30minutes peut être une heure avec beaucoup de chance _  
_Booth :__D'accord (retenant ses larmes)_  
_Docteur :__Je suis désolé agent Booth _

_Il ne dit rien et se dirigea vers la chambre , Brennan dormait encore , ce n'est que 10 minutes plus tard qu'elle se réveilla , le docteur rentra alors dans la chambre et lui expliqua la situation , quand le médecin fut sortit Brennan se retourna vers Booth _

_Booth :__Ne vous inquiétez pas Bones , Hodgins est le meilleur , il va arriver avec l'antidote et vous vous en sortirez très bien _  
_Brennan :__Booth , vous savez très bien qu'il arrivera trop tard _

_Il baissa la tète , elle lui prit la main et contre toute attente il vint se mettre dans le lit et la prit contre lui _

_Brennan :__Je voudrais que vous disiez aux fouines que j'ai été très heureuse d'avoir travaillé avec elles , dites a mon père et mon frère que je les aimes et ..._  
_Booth :__Vous leur direz vous mêmes _

_Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire , après quelques minutes elle se dit qu'il était temps_

_Brennan :__Je suis désolé _  
_Booth :__Pour quoi ?_  
_Brennan :__De vous avoir repoussé l'année passée , si j'ai fait cela c'était pour la seule et unique raison de vous protéger , vous rêviez d'une femme avec des enfants dans une maison avec une barrière blanche et un chien et je n'aurais su vous donnez qu'une partie (pleurant) vous n'auriez pas été heureux avec moi , alors je vous ai dit non pour que vous puissiez avoir tout ca , ce n'est pas parce que ce n'était réciproque c'était pour vous voir heureux _  
_Booth :__Bones , tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu c'est vous , je me serais passe de tout ca rien que pour vivre avec vous _

_Elle pleurait et elle sentait son cœur ralentir de plus en plus , quand elle sentit partir elle parla _

_Brennan :__Je t'aime _

_Une larme coula juste au moment ou son cœur s'arrêta , Booth n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'électro gramme devint horizontale et qu'un bruit sourd résonne dans la pièce _

_ Alors suite ou pas !?_


	6. Mort ?

_**Mort ?**_

_**Brennan :**__** Je t'aime **__**  
**____**  
**__**Une larme coula juste au moment ou son cœur s'arrêta , Booth n'eut pas le temps de répondre que électrocardiogramme devint horizontale et qu'un bruit sourd résonne dans la pièce**__** . Ce fut a ce moment-là qu'un cri résonna dans le couloir**__**  
**__**  
**__**Hodgins :**__** (courant) J'ai l'antidote**__****_

_**Il arriva dans la chambre quelques secondes plus tard et planta l'aiguille dans le bras de Brennan .**_

_**Booth :**__** Ça marche de suite ?**__**  
**__**Hodgins :**__** Ça ne prend pas longtemps avant d'agir , je dirais une minute**__**  
**__**  
**__**  
**__**Et pourtant plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans résultat. Booth commença a paniquer et a lui faire un massage cardiaque en voyant que le docteur présent dans la pièce ne réagissait pas**_

_**Booth :**__** Il faut amener le chariot de réanimation , VITE !**__**  
**__**Docteur :**__** Agent Bo ...**__**  
**__**Booth :**__** (s'énervant) Mais qu'est ce que vous faites activez vous , arrêter de me regarde comme un imbécile**__**  
**__**Docteur :**__** Agent Booth c'est trop tard , elle est morte**__**  
**__**Booth :**__** Non , elle ne l'est pas , il faut juste le temps que ça agisse et pour ça il faut faire repartir le cœur pour draine le sang**__**  
**__**Docteur :**__**Agent Booth , le docteur Brennan a signe un document i ans comme de quoi elle ne voulait pas être réanimée**__**  
**__**Booth :**__** (continuant toujours le massage) Mais c'était i ans , elle a change , elle a une famille et ... (parlant a Brennan) allais tu dois te battre**__** ... prouve leurs que tu veux vivre !  
**__**  
**__**  
**__**Hodgins voulu se dirige vers lui pour qu'il arrête mais le médecin l'en empêcha**__**  
**__**  
**__**  
**__**Docteur :**__** Laissez le , il a besoin de temps**__**  
**__**  
**__**  
**__**Il baissa la tête et sortit de la pièce , les larmes aux yeux**__**  
**__**  
**__**  
**__**Dans la chambre**__**  
**__**  
**__**  
**__**Booth s'acharnait toujours sur le corps inerte de Brennan,**__**  
**__****_

_** Booth :**__** Allais ... bats-toi , je t'en prie (larmes aux yeux) reviens (s'énervant contre elle) reviens !**__**  
**__**  
**__**  
**__**Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'acharnement , il abandonna et se laisse tomber a genoux , lui tenant la main**__**  
**__**  
**__**  
**__**Booth :**__** Je t'en prie (pleurant) ,... Tu dois vivre ... Ne m'abandonne pas**__**  
**__**  
**__**  
**__**Il tenait sa main tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle allait se briser**__**  
**__**  
**__**  
**__**Booth :**__** Je t'aime ... Je t'aime tellement**__**  
**__**  
**__**  
**__**Et ce fut après ces mots qu'il perdit espoir , mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie , un bip dans la pièce le fit sortir de sa torpeur mais cette fois-ci il avait une toute autre signification**__**  
**__**  
**__**  
**__**Alors rassuré(e)s ? Suite ou pas !?**_


	7. Coma

_Coma_

_Un bip dans la pièce le fit sortir de sa torpeur mais cette fois-ci il avait une toute autre signification__. __Il se releva et vit une petit montée sur l'électrocardiogramme, il la regarda alors Brennan et vit qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bouge d'un pouce , il poussa sur le bouton des infirmières et ce fut celle qui avait voulu l'arrêter dans la réanimation qui arriva__  
__  
__Booth :__L'électrocardiogramme a émit un bip et il y a un changement sur la ligne__  
__Infirmière:__Je vais regarder ça__  
__  
__Elle se dirigea vers elle et vit effectivement qu'il y avait un changement dans l'état de Brennan__  
__  
__Infermière :__Son cœur est reparti (sourire) Je vais appeler le docteur__  
__  
__Elle sortit de la pièce et 10 minutes plus tard le docteur rentra dans la pièce . Il l'ausculta.__  
__  
__Docteur : L'état du docteur Brennan s'est stabilisé , son cœur est reparti mais pour l'instant elle est dans le coma qui n'est que temporaire, elle devrait se réveiller dans les prochaines 24h__  
__Booth :__D'accord__  
__Docteur : Vous devriez rentré chez vous et vous reposez un peu .__  
__Booth :__(s'énervant) La dernière fois, vous avez failli la laisser mourir alors je ne la laisserais pas toute seule__  
__  
__Il partit sans chercher son reste, ce fut quelques minutes plus tard que Hodgins rentra dans la pièce__  
__  
__Hodgins :__Booth, il a raison ça fait 2 jours que vous n'êtes pas sorti de l'hôpital.__  
__Booth :__Je ne veux pas la laisser toute seule__  
__Hodgins :__Je vais rester avec elle, d'accord ?__  
__  
__Booth le regarda et sembla peser le pour et le contre, mais il était tellement fatigue__  
__  
__Booth :__( se résignant) D'accord__  
__  
__Il prit sa veste , embrassa Brennan sur le front et se dirigea vers la porte__  
__  
__Booth :__Vous me prévenez si ...__  
__Hodgins :__Si il y a un quelconque changement , je sais__  
__  
__Et il sortit , il rentra chez lui , mis son portable en mode normal et se coucha.__  
__  
_

_Alors suite ou pas !?_


	8. Réveil

_Réveil_

_Une sonnerie se fit entendre dans la pièce , Booth sortit la tête de l'oreiller et jeta un regard partout dans le pièce pour repérer d'où venait le bruit assourdissant . Ce n'est que quand il fut totalement réveillé qu'il se rappela de ses derniers jours et se précipita donc vers son portable poser sur la commode de l'autre bout de la pièce. Il décrocha_

_Hodgins :_ _Booth , c'est Hodgins , Brennan vient de se réveiller et ..._  
_Booth :_ _J'arrive de suite_

_Quand il raccrocha , il remarqua que cela faisait presque une journée et demie qu'il avait dormi . Il se dirigea en vitesse vers la salle de bain , pris une douche rapide , s'habilla en deux en trois mouvements , pris ses clés , sortit a toute vitesse de son appartement et sauta carrément dans sa voiture . Il arriva en moins de 10 minutes à l'hôpital ._

_Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la chambre . Ce n'est que quand il fut devant la porte qu'il se calma , il resta plusieurs minutes devant la porte à attendre , que devait-il faire ouvrir la porte et faire " Hey salut Bones ,comment allez-vous?" Non trop classique . Il était tellement nerveux , elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et lui aussi l'aimait . Mais est ce que ça veut dire qu'ils pourraient enfin être un couple ? Elle ne savait même pas qu'il n'était plus avec Hannah . Ce fut Hodgins et Angela qui mirent fin à ses réflexions en ouvrant la porte en un fracas . Booth resta plusieurs minutes le bras en l'air mais quand il vit le sourire niais d'Angela il se réveilla et le descendit._

_Angela :_ _Booth , quelle bonne surprise !_

_Booth remarqua tout de suite qu'elle était ironique , surement pour ennuyer Brennan_

_Angela :_ _Allez-y , elle n'arrête pas de vous réclamer_.

_Booth passa sa tête et put apercevoir un rougissement de la part de Brennan . Il rentra dans la pièce et resta quelques minutes planté au milieu de la pièce . Au bout de quelques minutes , il s'approcha du lit_.

_Brennan :_ _(timide) Bonjour Booth_

_Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase , il se dirigea hâtivement vers elle et l'embrassa_

_Alors suite ou pas !?_


	9. Réaction

**Réaction**

_Quand elle sentit les lèvres de Booth heurtés les siennes , elle resta un moment un peu sous le choc de son audace . Au bout de quelques secondes , elle réagit et répondit au baiser qui ne manqua d'augmenter en intensité , elle devrait normalement se poser des questions sur ce geste soudain pourquoi l'embrassait-il alors qu'il était avec Hannah et qu'il l'avait repoussé il y a quelques jours , mais tout ce qu'elle se dit sur le moment c'est Carpe Diem . Ce n'est que quelques minutes après qu'il s'éloigna d'elle , elle n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'il la prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte riche en émotions qu'elle rendit avec plaisir ._

_ Booth :__ J'ai eu tellement peur , je suis heureux que tu ailles bien_  
_Brennan :__ Euh..._

_Elle fronça les sourcils , depuis quand la tutoyait-il ? Non pas que ça lui dérange mais elle trouvait bizarre qu'il y ait encore quelques heures elle avait droit au "vous" et maintenant elle montait d'un cran et avait droit au "tu" . Tout d'un coup , elle se figea , peut-être était ce a cause de ce qu'elle avait dit avant de mourir , enfin avant de mourir momentanément . Elle prit soudain peur , elle lui avait avoué toutes ces choses parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait mourir et qu'elle voulait lui expliquer ces choix mais elle était toujours vivante et puis il avait Hannah , elle n'avait donc plus sa place dans l'équation . Booth , ayant remarqué son immobilité depuis plusieurs minutes , se manifesta ._

_Booth :__ Bones ? Ca va ?_  
_Brennan :__ Booth , euh ... a propos de ce que j'ai dit avant de mourir vous ..._  
_Booth :__ Je t'interdis de finir cette phrase _  
_Brennan :__ Mais ..._  
_Booth :__ Non pas mais d'accord , tu n'as pas a regretter d'avoir dit ce que tu ressens_  
_Brennan :__ Je n'avais pas le droit de vous le dire_  
_Booth :__ Il me semble qu'on peut se tutoyer maintenant et puis pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le droit ?_  
_Brennan :__ Parce qu'il y a Hannah et que tu es heureux avec elle et que ..._  
_Booth :__ Il n'y a plus d'Hannah , il ne reste plus que toi et moi (sourire)_  
_Brennan :__ (sincère) Je suis désolé_  
_Booth :__ Tu ne dois pas l'être , c'est moi qui le devrait avec toute la peine que j'ai t'ai faite _  
_Brennan :__ C'est de ma faute _  
_Booth :__ Et de la mienne aussi , moi qui te connait très bien , n'ai pas su voir que tu avais peur et que tu voulais juste mon bonheur mais Bones mon bonheur c'est toi , je veux vivre avec toi et tan pis si on ne sera pas mariés car on sera ensemble et ça c'est le principal , je t'aime Bones et je veux fonder une famille avec toi (sourire)_  
_Brennan :__ (pleurant) Moi aussi je t'aime Booth _

_Elle prit sa tête en coupe et l'embrasse avec tout son amour _

_Alors content(e)s :) ? Suite ou pas ?_


	10. Guérison

**Guérison**

_Elle prit sa tête en coupe et l'embrasse avec tout son amour_ .

Booth : Je vais te laisser te reposer , tu dois être épuisée

Il l'embrassa, sur le front , et se leva du lit mais il n'avait même pas fait un pas qu'elle s'exclama

Brennan : NON

Elle ne voulait tellement pas qu'il s'en aille , qu'elle avait crie . Il se retourna vers elle , surpris

Brennan : Reste s'il te plait

Elle dit ça dans un murmure en baissant la tête . Il s'empressa de la rejoindre . Arrivé a sa hauteur , il s'assit sur le lit puis il essaya de capter son regard. Mais Brennan sembla trouver beaucoup d'intérêt pour ses mains , il lui releva la tête délicatement .

Booth : Tu veux que je reste ?

Elle hocha la tête

Booth : D'accord

Il s'allongea et elle vint se blottir contre lui . Booth alluma la TV. Ce fut au bout d'un quart d'heure qu'il remarqua qu'elle était très calme.

Booth : Tu dors ?  
Bones : Je repose juste mes yeux

Il rit face a cette réflexion . Sans lui demander son avis , il éteignit la télévision et ferma ses yeux pour dormir ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver .

Le lendemain

Ce fut qui c'était réveille en premier . Il avait été prendre une douche , avait été cherché du café sachant très bien que celui de l'hôpital était infecte et acheter des viennoiseries pour sa Bones. Quand il arriva dans la chambre , elle s'éveillait. Il fut accueilli par un énorme sourire , il se dirigea vers le lit et il eut droit a son bisou matinal. Il lui montra les viennoiseries et ils mangèrent . Le petit-déjeuner fut entrecoupe de sourires , regards et de baisers amoureux.


	11. Démasqué

_**Démasqué**_

_Le petit-déjeuner fut entrecoupe de sourires , regards et de baisers amoureux._

_Après avoir fini leurs repas , Brennan décida d'aller prendre une douche sauf que Booth ne la laissa pas y aller , elle était en train de prendre des habites quand elle sentit les bras de Booth l'encercler et l'embrasser délicatement dans la cou . Elle râla pour la forme mais se laissa quand même faire ._

_Brennan :__ Booth , je veux aller prendre une douche_

_Il ne l'écouta pas et continua son assaut . Elle finit par soupirer en se rapprochant tout de même de lui . Elle passa ses mains dans son cou pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus d'elle . Elle ferma pour profiter pleinement des sensations qu'il lui prodiguait . Au bout de plusieurs minutes , il gagna la bataille vu qu'elle se retourna pour l'embrasser a pleine bouche . Elle demanda l'accès de sa bouche ; qu'il lui autorisa de suite . En sentant leurs langues se mêler , Brennan gémit et passa sa main derrière son cou , se rattachant désespérément a Booth ; se sentant flancher . Ce fut un cri qu'il les fit se séparer_

_?:__Et ben dit donc , ça chaume pas vous deux , on vous laisse une journée ensemble et vous voulez faire un bébé ._

_Ils s'éloignèrent en soupirant en remarquant Angela sur le pas de la porte , un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage._

_Angela :__Apparemment ça va très bien entre vous deux , ma chérie tu as des choses a me raconter_

_Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se jeta sur Brennan pour l'enlacer ._

_Angela :__Ma chérie , je suis tellement contente pour toi_

_Brennan sourit et l'enlaça a son tour. Le portable de Booth se mit a sonner , il sortit pour répondre ._

_Booth :__ Booth_  
_?:__ Elle a peut être survenu , mais elle n'en a plus pour longtemps . Vous ne serez pas toujours là pour elle . Un jour , elle mourra par votre faute . Je vais vous faire vivre un enfer comme je l'ai vécu_  
_Booth :__ Vous ne l'aurez pas espèce que salopard , je t'attraperais avant_

_La seule réponse qu'il eut , furent les bips au bout du fil . Il ferma le clapet de son portable violemment. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait , n'ayant pas de preuves solides jusqu'à présent . Mais une chose était sur , il se battrait corps et âme pour que sa Bones vive . Que le jeu commence !_

_Alors , est ce que Booth va réussir a l'attraper ? Est- ce que Brennan va de nouveau se retrouver entre la vie et la mort ? Vous voulez le savoir_ :) , vous savez ce qui vous reste a faire ;)

MINIMUM un commentaire par personne me ferait plaisir :)


End file.
